


Gotta Get Away

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dean in Panties, M/M, Top!Benny, bottom!Dean, dirty!denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Benny wanted to do when he threw his briefcase into the passenger seat of his truck was to head out on the highway to start an hour and a half long drive out of town, but as he pulled out of his office building's underground parking deck he turned the Silverado west towards the lake instead of east towards home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willbakefordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/gifts).



> Borrowed the dirty!denny prompt "My, My. What a lovely surprise" from Willbakefordean. This is for you!

The last thing Benny wanted to do when he threw his briefcase into the passenger seat of his truck was to head out on the highway to start an hour and a half long drive out of town, but as he pulled out of his office building's underground parking deck he turned the Silverado west towards the lake instead of east towards home. Traffic came to a standstill not even two blocks down the road. Sighing, he reached up to loosen his tie and unbutton the top button of his dress shirt before flicking on the radio. From the speakers, John Fogarty crooned about his _old hound dog barkin', chasin' down a hoodoo there_.

Late Friday afternoon traffic inched through crowded downtown roads. Benny had planned to leave early, to beat the worst of the traffic, but had gotten called into an unscheduled meeting shortly after lunch that ended up lasting until nearly six o'clock. He'd sent off a quick text when the clock ticked past 4:30 to explain his lateness, hoping Dean would check his phone (that would no doubt be stashed in the Impala's glove compartment as soon as he got to the hunting cabin at the lake) in case he got worried.

The cabin had belonged to Dean's Uncle Bobby and was bequeathed to him in the old man's will on the condition that nothing more technologically advanced than the circa 1978 black and white TV and 30-year-old VCR already installed in the house would ever make it past the front door. Dean claimed he was too scared of pissing off his uncle's ghost to try bringing a cell phone in the house, but Benny knew he secretly liked having the place as an "unplugged" sanctuary. Though, when they brought their sons out to the cabin in a couple of years, they might have to bend the rules to allow for Gameboys just to keep the peace.

It'd been a while since the last time they'd been able to have a weekend all to themselves without any responsibilities or the ever present threat of a buzzing phone calling them from away home. Dean's surprise invitation came by way of a yellow Post-it stuck to the outside of Benny's homemade chicken salad sandwich's Ziploc bag, which he found when he opened up the brown paper sack containing his lunch.

_Sam and Maddison are taking the boys for the weekend. Meet me at the lake this afternoon. Love, Dean_

His husband had drawn a heart next to his name, indicating that there wouldn't be much fishing going on during the impromptu trip. Benny had smiled like a goof through every bite of his lunch before getting the bad news that meeting up with Dean would have to be delayed a few hours.

Forty-five minutes after leaving the parking deck, Benny finally merged onto the freeway. He still had at least an hour's drive ahead of him, but traffic, while still heavy, was moving at a good pace. He waited until the vehicles around him thinned out as the city and suburbs faded further and further into the background before taking an exit advertising the usual fast food restaurants. Dean would no doubt have a really good dinner waiting for him at the cabin, but he didn't think he could make it a whole hour without something to tide him over. His chicken salad sandwich and carrot salad from lunch were a faint memory to his stomach nearly seven hours later. After grabbing some drive-friendly chicken fingers, fries, and a sweet tea from the McDonalds' drive-thru, he set the truck back on the highway.

The urban sprawl of the metro area gave way to wooded areas and fields that had not yet been bulldozed and turned into even more massive shopping centers with the same stores as every other shopping center in a 30-mile radius. Benny'd like to live out here in the country one day, find a nice private piece of land to build a house for Dean, the boys, and whatever other kids might come along, find some way to make a living that didn't involve spending 50-plus hours a week stuck behind a desk in an office. Well, that was all wishful thinking. The money he made was too good to give up on a whim. For now he'd just have to settle for spending a few days in the 1,000-square-foot log cabin by the sandy shore of one of the best secret fishing spots in the state.

Signaling to the empty stretch of darkened highway behind him, he eased the Silverado into the exit lane and soon left the smooth riding pavement for a gravel road. Dean had probably cursed and bitched about ruining the Impala's paint and undercarriage the whole bumpy three-mile trek from the state road to the cabin's front door. Benny grinned at the thought.

Dusk shaded the lake by the time he pulled in next to his husband's beloved classic Chevy, but it was still light enough that he could see the gray wisps of smoke rising up from the stone chimney. While the city was already unbearably hot with the humidity of late spring, the higher altitude, constant shade, and cool water kept the area around the lake a good 15 to 20 degrees cooler even at the height of summer.

Benny pulled his tie over his head, tossing it into the passenger seat with his briefcase, and dug his phone out of his pocket, setting it in the console's cupholder next to his empty styrofoam cup. He briefly thought about stripping off his dress shirt, slacks, and shoes to leave all traces of the office behind in the Silverado for the weekend. The closest house was a mile and a half away, so nobody would see him streak from the truck to the cabin's dimly lit porch. Ultimately, he decided to leave his clothes on just in case Dean had decided they should hit the all-night diner in the tiny town just up the highway that served the best etouffee outside of Louisiana. 

He slid out of the truck, taking a moment to breathe in the cool, clear lake air. The water lapped gently at the shoreline, beating out a gentle rhythm for the symphony of peepers calling from the marshy areas and whip-poor-wills trilling in the trees. The tension he'd been carrying in his chest all week broke and he smiled as he walked up the paving stones to the porch bathed in the yellow glow of the light by the door.

Pushing open the front door, he was met by the sight of the kitchen table neatly set for two with bowls, silverware, napkins, and glasses. A dark blue dutch oven sat on the stovetop and was most likely the source of the heavenly scent that already had his mouth watering. He looped his keyring over the nail on the doorframe, below the nail already holding the Impala's keys. He'd expected to have gotten a greeting from his husband by now, even if Dean was in the back of the little house out of sight from the door. He was just about to go hunting for Dean when he noticed a bare foot poking out from the front of the couch.

Benny quietly stepped over to the sitting area of the open living room, peering over the back of the overstuffed couch.

"My, my. What a lovely surprise," he purred softly as sleepy green eyes looked up at him from the floor.

Dean was sprawled out on his stomach, on the faux bearskin rug in front of the warm fire, his head resting on the pillow of the stuffed bear's head, wearing nothing but a pair of cotton candy pink satin panties trimmed in black lace. Rolling over onto his back, he rubbed his knuckles into his eyes.

"You're late," he said, voice rough with sleep.

"Boss called a meeting about the Rexford project. I left you a message in case you got worried." Benny slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Seeing Dean spread out so deliciously before him made him extra glad he'd stopped at that McDonalds for a snack. His stomach could wait a little longer for supper.

Dean licked his bottom lip, motioning to the avocado green rotary phone hanging up on the wall next to the old Frigidaire icebox. "Figured if it was important, you'd call the house phone. Everything ok at work?"

"Yeah, yeah," Benny soothed as he draped the shirt over the back of the couch before unfastening his pants. "Something came up that we'd planned for, but weren't completely expecting to have happen. Got it all worked out in the end. How're the boys?"

"Good," Dean said with the soft smile that always graced his face when he talked about their kids. "Jesse won second place in the 50-meter dash and first place in tug of war at field day today. Ty's probably on the edge of coming down with a cold, but he perked up after lunch when I told him Uncle Sam and Aunt Mads were going to take him and Jesse to see _The Spongebob Movie_."

"Did your brother realize what he was getting into when he volunteered to keep a 6-year-old and a 3-year-old for an entire weekend?" Now stripped down to his bare skin, Benny knelt down on the rug, between Dean's bent knees.

He smirked, shrugging as his eyes roamed the broad planes of Benny's chest and abdomen. "They might as well get the practice while they can. Our kids won't be any harder to put up with than the newborn they'll be dealing with in a few of months. Speaking of, they've decided to do the baby shower on July 4 since everybody's already going to be together anyway."

"Sounds like a good idea." Benny leaned down, placing a hand on either side of Dean's head. "We done talkin' about everybody else now?"

Dean nodded quickly, reaching up to cup Benny's face and pull him down for a deep, filthy kiss, the kind they hadn't been able to indulge in much lately. He nibbled and sucked on Benny's lower lip causing the bearded man to groan and grind his growing erection into the crease of Dean's leg, along the black lace edging his panties.

At the feeling of the lace against his dick, Benny leaned back on his heels again. His big hand gently pawed at the satin and lace covering Dean's freckled hip. A double looped black ribbon held the underwear together on the side. Benny hmm'ed admiringly. "These new?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean replied, chest blooming a darker pink than the material of the panties at his husband's scrutiny.

Benny frowned softly, his study of Dean turning serious for a moment. "They're cut different from your other ones."

"Grafton has a sex shop now, between the pharmacy and the grocery store."

"One-stoplight Grafton has a sex shop?" Benny asked disbelievingly. The nearest town had one main street with less than a dozen businesses lining it. Last time they'd been up here, only the grocery store and gas station would accept credit cards; everywhere else was cash only.

"Mmhmm. They had some panties and lingerie cut especially for a dude's shape. More room in the crotch, less pinchy in the hips. Bought some other stuff too." Dean wiggled invitingly underneath Benny. "Wanna see?"

"Gonna give me a fashion show?" Benny waggled a brow, running both hands up Dean's thighs.

"Maybe later. I got something even better to show you right now." Dean tugged at the bows on his hips and pushed away the flimsy fabric of the panties before grabbing behind his knees and pulling his thighs up to his chest.

Benny's mouth went dry at the sight of a smooth green glass plug snugged up between Dean's butt cheeks. His hand unconsciously went to the base of his dick, squeezing hard. "I hope this means you're all ready for me, _cher_ , cus I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Go for it, big guy," Dean said with an encouraging wink. "We got plenty of time for tender lovin' later."

Benny groaned, reaching out with his free hand to gently tug on the base of the wide plug inside Dean. His husband gasped as the flared body pulled on his hole, stretching him wide in preparation for Benny's cock. Dean grabbed Benny's wrist, making him pump the toy in and out slowly a few times before pulling it out completely. Benny set the buttplug aside, and then settled between Dean's thighs, guiding the head of his cock to Dean's already lubed and prepped hole.

With eyes locked on each other, they both moaned in unison as Benny slid home.

"Oh, fuck, Ben. Nothing feels better than your cock," Dean whispered, hooking his knees on Benny's hips, nudging him even deeper with a heel to the cajun's rear end.

" _Mon dieu_ , shuga, you are so fuckin' tight." Benny snapped his hips into Dean's, shoving them both a couple of inches along the floor. "So hot," he murmured leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth. 

Dean grabbed hold of Benny's hair, struggling between pulling his head closer and pushing him away as he assaulted the sensitive pink nub. Benny changed the angle of his thrusts, zeroing in on Dean's prostate. Dean cried out, legs clamping even tighter around Benny's hips for leverage to meet his husband thrust for thrust.

Benny took hold of Dean's hip, digging his fingertips into firm flesh, as he laved his tongue over the ridge of Dean's collarbone and up to the dip in his throat. 

"God, Benny," Dean moaned, the sound vibrating against Benny's mouth.

Benny slowed his movements, stopping altogether so he could lean back. Dean whimpered at the loss of friction and weight on top of him. Benny sat back on his heels with Dean spread out over his lap so he could get a better look at where their bodies were joined together. Dean's cock was drooling clear precome onto his belly. Benny could feel the coolness from where a streak of the fluid had smeared into the hairs of his own treasure trail.

"Mmm, wish you could see how stretched out you are around my dick, sweetheart." Benny reached down, brushing his thumb oh so lightly against the taut skin of Dean's hole where it hugged his cock.

"Quit admirin' it and fuck me, man. I'm so fuckin' close," Dean whined as he wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it as he tried to grind himself down on Benny's shaft.

Benny suddenly pulled out of Dean and flipped him over onto his stomach. He moved so fast that Dean didn't even have time to complain before Benny rammed his cock back inside his hole and set a punishing pace. A dozen thrusts in Dean was screaming himself hoarse through his own orgasm. Benny grunted as his husband's channel squeezed down like a vise around his cock, throbbing in time with the pulses of come shooting up through Dean's dick. Benny's rhythm became frenzied as he frantically chased Dean over the edge. He let loose a howl that would have scared the neighbors the next block over if they were back home, before collapsing on top of Dean's sweaty back as his cock pumped his load into Dean's body.

"You're hot," Dean mumbled into the back of fake bear's head.

"Thanks, shuga," Benny said pressing a line of tender kisses down Dean's spine, tasting the salt of his sweat.

"No, I mean you're _hot_ ," he whined, trying to dislodge Benny from his back with a wiggle.

"Ah." Benny chuckled breathily as he rolled off his husband, putting his back to the fireplace to shield Dean from some of the extra heat.

They stared at each other, soft smiles tugging up the corners of their months, basking in the gloriously naked afterglow with no fear that they would be caught in the buff by one of their kids. After a quiet minute to cool down and catch their breaths, Benny drew Dean close, tucking his husband's head under his chin and letting his big paws roam over Dean's smooth back as he whispered his love into Dean's ear. Dean melted into Benny's chest, hooking one ankle over Benny's as he drew hearts around Benny's nipple with his fingertip. They probably would have stayed that way all night long if not for Dean's stomach growling so viciously that Benny could feel it in his own belly.

Laughing, they helped each other up from the floor and wandered into the bathroom to mop up before standing together at the kitchen counter, sharing a bowl of beef stew and feeding each other like newlyweds.

Their weekend would unfortunately be cut short by the house phone ringing at 6:23am on Sunday morning with call from Sam letting them know he was taking Ty to the ER with a fever of 103.1 that refused to come down. They would hurry home with sore muscles a little sooner than they'd planned, but the few hours they'd managed to have together on their own would do wonders for getting them through the next weeks and months until they found time to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with whether or not to make this an mpreg story, but ultimately decided to leave it out.
> 
> For those of you who are interested in that sort of thing, let's just say that this weekend alone at the cabin results in them bringing home a little pink bundle in nine months.
> 
> Also, Cas is totally the owner of the Grafton sex shop. :)


End file.
